dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Island
Olympus Island Olympus Island is the latest Quest Event for Dragon City. This quest is not available for players below level 5. It consists of 4 parts: This Quest Event appears to have a similar structure and layout as The Dungeon and Egyptian quests. It is reasonable to assume the goals and rewards will be similar. Required Items Buydown Each part of the quest consists of a series of 3 pillars. The ouside pillars of 3 segments while the middle one is 4 segments. Question marks are unconfirmed and x is an unknown reduction. You can help by confirming these values! If you don't know how, post it on the talk page. Chapters Part 1: Greek Temple Initial Buyout: ''' 62 '''Prize: Olympus Habitat Your mythical greek dragons will discuss everything in democracy while on this Olympus habitat Requirements: Olympus.png vase0.png vase1.png vase2.png vase3.png greekgold1.png greekgold2.png greekgold3.png gold4.png bolts1.png bolts2.png bolts3.png *6x3 Greek Vases *4x Gold Payments *6x3 Deus Bolts The Gold Payments: The gold payment required varies based on level. *lvl 5: 52,000 x 4 *lvl 14: 442,400 x 4 *lvl 17: 6,62,500 x 4 *lvl 24: 1,357,400 x 4 *lvl 25: 1,477,700 x 4 *lvl 30: 2,469,300 x 4 *lvl 44: 4,789,000 x 4 *lvl 45: 4,789,000 x 4 *lvl 50: 6,247,700 x 4 Part 2: Poseidon Temple Initial Buyout: 90 Prize: Poseidon Dragon Requirements: poseidonopen.png poseidonpillar0.png trid1.png *3 x 6 Tridents *4 x Food Payments *3 x 1200 Coins The Food Payments: The food payment required varies based on level. *lvl 45 406,700 x 4 *lvl 34 285,200 x 4 *lvl ? *lvl ? *lvl ? *lvl ? Part 3: Hades Temple Initial Buyout: 90 Prize: Hades Dragon Requirements: *4x Food Payments *? *? The Food Payments: The food payment required varies based on level. *lv? Part 4: Atlas Temple Initial Buyout: 90 Prize: Atlas Dragon Requirements: *4x Food Payments *? *? The Food Payments: The food payment required varies based on level. *lvl ? Requirement Tips Greek Vases - Part 1 Only Greek Vases can be found laying about your islands. The text says "Find and share them with your friends to get Greek Vases" but you don't actally need to share these on your wall. You can simply x out the dialouge. 3 vases will appear every time you relaod the game, or visit a friend's island. Gold - Part 1 Only Gold has become a standard requirement for the first part of quests. It has not yet been confirmed, but it is believed that this requirement is replaced with food in parts 2-4. The food/gold costs appear to vary by level. See the talk page for reporting what the gold cost was at a given level untill we can establish a formula. Deus' Bolts - Part 1 Only SUSPECTED BUG: Currently, many players are reporting that they are not recieving bolts when friends confirm that they accepted gifts. It is unknown if there is a lag or if this is a bug that will be corrected. Some players report better success sending requests one at a time instead of all at once, but this is uncomfirmed.Badpeteno (talk) 03:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Food - Parts 2, 3, and 4 The food requirements are likely to be more than you can hope to afford. A good strategy is to decrease the buyout cost as much as you can by meeting all requirements except food and then only buying out quests once that is finished. Tridents - Part 2 Only (unconfirmed) Tridents are awarded everytime you win a PvP combat, NOT everytime you defeat a dragon. While buying out trident pillar segments does reduce the buyout more then the gem cost per segment, this is not advised as tridents come easily enought. The minimum time to unlock all trident pillar segments in Part 2 is 36 hours. Any player that wins 50% of their fights and fights twice a day can unlock this pillar in Part 2 in only 6 days, less than 25% of the aloted quest time. Omega Coins - Part 2 (confirmed) and 3 (unconfirmed) You recieve 1 Omega Coin for each minute of standard breed time for any combination at Breeding Mountain or Ultra Breeding Tree. The maximum number of coins per day is 1440 per site or 2880 per day. If you use gems to speed up the breeding, this still counts, but is not recommended. Each pillar segment in part 1 costs 1200 coins or a total of 20 hours of breeding. Since the segment can be bought out for 3 gems and it would take 20 gems to speed up breeding enough to earn 1200 coins, the loss of gems is substantial. Olympic Crowns - Parts 3 and 4 (unconfirmed) Stadium victories come easilly enough. A player should only buy these out with gems when they are sure they won't be able to complete the quest in time otherwise and they want all the dragons. Necklaces - Part 4 Only (unconfirmed) Neclaces can only be gained when a facebook friend that has never played Dragon City accepts your invitation durring the Quest Period. Unfortunately, those who want the Atlas Dragon may have to buy this out with gems. NOTE It is strictly against the policy of this wiki to advocate dummy facebook accounts. Anyone observed openly endorsing this practice will be blocked. Strategy Note: These are suggestions. This is not an official strategy guide and this is not based on any official information from Social Point. General Collectors Most players won't be able to achieve the food cost in the alotted time. For players that wish to get all the dragons at the minimum gem cost, it's suggested that you complete Part 1 without gems and only use gems to buy out quests when food or time is the only thing stopping you. Strategists When dealing in terms of (e.g.) the Pure Dragon, the 3 dragons available through this quest don't stack up in terms of combat or earnings. What does seem beneficial about this quest is the habitat. It has all the same properties of a Big Sea habitat except that it can hold 4 dragons instead of 3. This would be much more profitable filled with the easy to aquire Coral Dragon. Part 1 can easily be finished by mid-level player in a reasonable amount of time if persuing the other parts of the quest isn't a priority. Part 1 Part 1 can easily be unlocked by any dedicated player within a matter of a few days. Even if you don't have any friends to accept gifts, the gem requirement can be filled out by combat in less than a week playing twice a day and winning most fights. If your only goal is the habitat, even less diligent players and those with combat difficulties should be able to pull this off without much trouble. Part 2 By pairing identical legends such as 2 Wind Dragons, you can get 2880 Crowns in 2 days with minimal log in time since they always produce an identical offspring. By doing this twice, you provide yourself a maximum of 48 opertunities to get your 18 Tridents. You should also have 2160 Crowns (plus whatever you made in your other breeding center) as carryover to Part 3. Buyout the quest with gems when only the food pillar remains. Assuming you're midway through a leauge to begin with, you never lose, and you're never more than 15 minutes late for a fight, in the 4 days it takes for 2 sets of identical legends to produce identical offspring, you would not only gain the requirements for this part of the quest, but also gain 30 . Part 3 Part 4 Gallery bolts3.png stored olympus.png olympus zoom.png trident found.png